


Peter Parker and the Abundance of Interns

by Briii449



Series: Peter Parker and The Abundance of Interns-verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry Aunt May, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interns & Internships, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, This will be mainly fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, she isn't the best in this, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briii449/pseuds/Briii449
Summary: ((THIS FIC IS NOW CONSIDERED OUTDATED (lmao) IN THE SERIES CANON. SEE NOTES FOR DETAILS))The last thing Peter Parker had expected was to be offered an actual internship at Stark Industries. He knew there were a few others, Stark Industries never published official numbers (Tony Stark just picked whoever he liked and threw money at them), but it was rumoured that the number of internships offered was in the single digits. No wonder his classmates didn’t believe him.OrA sad Peter Parker gets adopted by five overpaid interns. Movie marathons and fluff ensue, and many questions are asked. What’s up with Peter? Will he ever recover from calling Tony Dad?  (itwasonetimeMrStarkonetime-) Most importantly, how do any of the Stark Industries interns get any work done?





	1. Glad You Could Make it

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: As mentioned in the author's note (located in chapter 6), this fic is now being written as a series of one-shots in order to make it easier and more enjoyable for both me to write and you guys to read. Therefore, this fic is marked as 'complete' and will not be updated anymore :(. But!! As of now, I have re-written the first two chapters as a one-shot (from humble beginnings) that is in this series. Once I'm confident that I have re-written enough this fic will probably be removed. Thank you for being patient with me <3
> 
> Honestly I have no idea where this is going, but if people like it I shall push forward! I hope you all enjoy, this is my first fic on this site so I hope it's ok.

Peter Parker was extremely, incredibly, unimaginably out of his element.

 

When Mr Stark had offered him an internship _once again_ , he assumed it was code for secret superhero-ing business. Or something like that.

 

What he had not expected, however, was a mound of paperwork delivered to his and May’s apartment, along with an official Stark Industries lanyard and hoodie. While surprised and slightly confused, he filled out the paperwork as instructed. Later in the evening Mr Stark texted him (Holy crap, Tony _freaking_ Stark had personally texted him!) to let him know that Happy would be picking him up every Wednesday morning to take him to the tower for what he referred to as ‘Very Cool Interning Stuff’. A space to develop his Spider-Man tech! A new project! Free food!

 

After Peter reminded him, that yes, he was still sixteen and very much enrolled in high school, Mr Stark said his school would just have do deal with it because an internship took priority over whatever schools are teaching these days, or so he said.

 

He was later notified that Miss Potts had already gotten permission from his school, and to balance his workload from missing a full day of school he would be dropping his Biology class. On one hand he was a bit saddened at the idea of missing his favourite class, but on the other hand, he was slightly glad he wouldn’t have to go over the stuff he had taught himself at age ten. He had read and finished the paperwork before putting what was necessary for school in his backpack (why did it have to be Thursday today…) and headed out for some much-needed crimefighting.

 

“Karen, I’m getting an internship at Stark Industries, for real this time!”

He was slightly embarrassed by the degree to which he had humanised his AI in his head, but in his defence, she was the perfect superhero partner and confidant ( _not_ Mother thank you very much).

“FRIDAY told me such this morning, congratulations, Peter.” Her voice was warm and kind as it had always been.

If Peter was nearly brought to tears by the approval of an artificial intelligence while swinging around New York City that was no one’s business but his own.

 

 

The rest of the week dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. In a rare instance that he caught May alone (without a glass of wine in hand – he wasn’t _scared_ to bring it up but he certainly wasn’t going to) he let her know about the ‘changes’ to his Stark Internship. He had considered telling her about his double life for a while now but came to the conclusion she was safer if he left her in the dark. She just told him to stay out of trouble and make Uncle Ben proud, and with a strained smile he excused himself.

 

Telling Ned was a long exchange of lengthy texts. His English teacher would be proud as he was sure he had written the equivalent of a thesis in terms of length, even if half of the characters were exclamation marks.

 

Ned: “You better not replace me with your cool new college age friends lol

 

Peter: “As if I would!!!!”

 

Ah, of course, there were other interns, people he would be working with. Co-workers? His amusement at that idea faded into anxiety. What would some cool, genius level intellect college kids think of Peter Parker? Peter Parker, the lame high schooler who didn’t even go through the proper application process in order to get in? The fake intern…

 

The anxiety built up inside him, tightly coiling in his stomach. He could feel the quivering in his hands as he quickly bid Ned goodnight. All he could imagine was a room full of Flash Thompsons, except they actually had a reason to hate him. He was invading their space, taking up space that could’ve been given to a real intern who deserved it one hundred times more than he did.

 

He brought his hands up to cover his face, and they came away wet- _Really Peter, you’re crying? Come on, be logical about this._ He was able to settle his nerves a little. He was Spider-Man, it didn’t matter if some college kids didn’t like him. He didn’t care.

 

 

Wednesday came far too quickly for his own liking.

 

Happy had pulled up outside his building at 8:30 sharp, and with that, they began the 40-minute drive to Stark Tower, his new internship awaited. What would have usually been a chatty (albeit one-sided) car drive was instead plagued by a tense silence. At a red light, Happy made eye-contact with Peter in the rear-view mirror.

“Something the matter kid? I doubt you’ve spoken this little since you were born.” What was an attempt at breaking the ice so to speak was once again met with silence. After a while though, Peter finally broke it.

“I’m just nervous, or not really nervous just kind of worried to be honest – so much could go wrong today but I totally think everything is under control and everything! You just can’t account for everything and all that, better safe than sorry as they say,” The rambling had returned full swing, and Happy found he only slightly regretted Peter opening up. “As I was saying, it’s just super crazy that Mr Stark offered me this internship, you know? For real this time. I’m sure there’s someone more deserving than-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, kid.” Peter looked up in uprise at Happy, his eye firmly on the road. “Tony wouldn’t give you this internship if he didn’t want to, and if someone else deserved a place and Tony could put up with him they’d get one.” Another silence fell over the vehicle, but as they pulled up to the tower Happy didn’t miss the small “Thank you.”

 

Tony met them at the entrance, dressed in a sharp suit with sun glasses to match (what the heck Mr Stark, it’s like 9am). The building was somehow larger than he remembered, making him feel small. The lanyard was heavy around his neck.

“Glad you could make it kid! Now the fun really begins, have you met our lovely receptionist Sarah?”


	2. The First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author pretends to know how internships work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS INCREDIBLE RESPONSE!!!!! The last thing I expected was for so many people to enjoy my little story, and all of your kudos and comments mean the world to me! I'm not sure how consistent my updating schedule will be, especially since I have exams in a couple weeks, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Also! Someone was super awesome and wrote a work inspired by my own! I am so amazed by this, so make sure you check it out (it should appear at the bottom of each chapter)

The Boss Man: New intern starting tomorrow. He’s a little on the younger side so don’t kill him please.

 

DN: Got it, boss.

MB: K

SW: We can only try…

LJ: How young is young?

Read by all 11:03 am

JC: ???

Peter could practically _feel_ the stares he got while Mr Stark gave him a tour of the main facilities he would be working in, or maybe it was his Spidey-sense alerting him of anyone and anything that could be a threat in what it deemed a dangerous situation. He would have to work on that. The tour was mainly for the sake of formality, as Peter could locate everything in the building easily enough, and FRIDAY could certainly fill in the blanks.

 

Somewhere amongst the many floors of the building ( _twenty-third floor, west wing, he had committed it to memory)_ sat what Mr Stark referred to as the ‘Intern Floor’. What Peter had first assumed were regular walls became clear as soon as he brushed against them, revealing a lab roughly the size of his entire apartment.

“It makes it easy to see what’s happening where, and so we can show off the interns working hard when tours come through,” Mr Stark told him. “Plus, the trick with the walls always gets some oohs and ahhs” he finished with a wink. Peter merely nodded.

After a round tour of the floor, including the break room, kitchen and general collaborative work area, Peter couldn’t help but wonder where everybody was. The space was well lived in, for sure, with a small assortment of snack wrapper both on the floor and in an odd-looking waste-bin, and notes pages scattered over almost every surface. He also noticed some pictures on the walls. Some showed a group of five twenty-somethings in various locations, while some were printouts of articles from various prestigious scientific journals, a couple of which Peter recognised. The modern art and décor that plagued most of the other floors that Peter had seen (the only room he could recall without such décor was Miss Pott’s office) had been replaced with furniture (bordering on worn out in some cases but comfy looking regardless) and posters, some new and some vintage.

“Is that Star Wars?” It was a redundant question, as the signature logo could be seen under a large print of what could have only been the iconic Death Star, but Peter was none-the-less surprised. He could hear Mr Stark chuckle quietly at his question, but he was too absorbed in his surroundings to really care. This wasn’t just a workplace, this was a home. A home he was invading.

 

“I usually wouldn’t let a bunch of kids ruin the decorative charm of my building, but who am I to say how they live? No one seems to appreciate my creativity,” Despite the obviously sarcastic nature of the remark, Peter could hear the fondles leaking through. “College accommodation is expensive, or so I’ve heard, so any intern is free to stay here.”

 

Peter couldn’t say he was surprised at the superhero’s generosity. After all, he had built him (two) Spiderman suits after barely knowing him for a few weeks. He still found the gesture touching. Who wouldn’t kill for such an opportunity?

 

Mr Stark did not seem concerned at the deserted nature of the floor, and instead walked Peter back one of the labs and took him inside.

“Welcome to your lab, kiddo.”

 

Peter was in absolute awe, it was everything he had ever hoped for. Right away he noticed the formula for his classic web solution displayed on an orange hologram on the far left of the room, and upon further surveying the room he saw every material he would ever need to make it in glass cabinets that lined the walls. He wandered around the room, unable to keep his attention on a single thing; it was all so _awesome._

“Hello, Peter.”

“Karen?!”

 

If an AI could sound amused (could it?) he was certain the sound she made would signify it. A desk with the newest Stark computer? Holographic displays all around the room? _A swivel chair?_ He was in heaven.

 

Peter turned back to Mr Stark watching him, partially in amusement and partially something he could not identify. Before he could stop himself, he had pulled the man into a hug. A second passed before he had realised what he had done suddenly pulling back.

“Mr Stark I’m so sorry I just got _so excited-”_

“Peter. Relax, it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Peter’s head whipped up in surprise. That was certainly not the reaction he had been expecting. “Anyway, don’t worry about it Pete, I’m the one who threw you into all this, the least I can do is give you a place to nerd out without setting off your kitchen fire alarm.” Peter considered arguing further, the best thing that had ever happened to him was no one’s _fault,_ but the look Mr Stark was giving him did not look like one in the mood for rebuttal. “Also, it’s Tony. I’m not that old.”

 

 

If the lab had been considered personal to him, the bedroom was something else entirely. It was as if Peter had designed it himself, except he had been given a billion-dollar budget. More Star Wars posters could be found lining the red walls, and _oh my god are those Spiderman bedsheets?_

“Now Pete, I’m not going to force you to live here or anything,” Tony assured him, with a hint of defensiveness in his tone. “This is just in case you need to crash, and I know we’re pretty close to your school from here.”

Tony knew Peter well enough by now to know another hug was inevitable, but it still warmed his heart none-the-less.

 

They spent the next hour or so working on Peter’s webbing formula in his new lab. Peter assured the superhero that he didn’t have to babysit him, but Tony assured him there was nothing else he’d rather be doing.

 

He had a formula he could easily chop and change in order to manipulate how long the webs lasted, but changing their elasticity would be something else altogether.

“Unfortunately for you, Spiderling, your Wednesdays can’t be spent nit-picking your crime-fighting persona. You’ll actually have to start a project we can publicly credit you with.”

 

This made Peter pause. Something had been on his mind for a while now, and if he could just get Mr Stark to trust him…

“I’ve been thinking…” He began, wringing his hands behind he back as he turned to face the man, unable to meet his eyes.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” He joked, unaware of Peter’s inner turmoil.

“I think that, uh, the webbing fluid could have other uses?”

 

Mr Stark turned to face him.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Peter flushed slightly, but his eyes lit up in determination.

“Well, I have a theory...”

“Remember this is a real internship, kid. No more messing around on the weekends. You need a solid project idea.”

 

For a moment he wasn’t hearing his mentor Tony, but the brilliant Dr Stark. Though Peter could understand where he was coming from, he couldn’t help but be slightly hurt. Didn’t Mr Stark believe in him? He turned away to hide his shame.

“…Give me four weeks. I’ll make it work.” Tony looked at him, seeing the cogs turning in his head already.

“Alright kid. Consider this your first internship assignment. I want to see a solid project plan four weeks from now.”

Despite the slight hurt he felt, he was determined to make his hero proud.

“Consider it done!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any of your comments, questions or criticisms and thank you for reading :-)


	3. This is Where the Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the first other intern and things don't go exactly how he thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again I am so so so thankful for the gigantic response I've gotten for this story. It's super fun for me to write, so if anyone gets enjoyment out of reading it that's just a huge plus for me :-)!!! Originally the plan was to introduce all of the interns in one chapter, but I just don't think that'd flow well at all. Saying that, they won't all be introduced individually, so expect to know them all within a couple chapters time!
> 
> Also just to confirm, updates will likely be Saturday/Sunday weekly!!

The Boss Man: I need your help.

 

JC: What's the situation??

 

The Boss Man: You like those space war movies right?

JC: what

you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific there are a few of those

 

The Boss Man: The one with the swords and death stars.

 

JC: :/// be right there

 

 

Despite the seemingly climactic end to their conversation, Mr Stark continued to hang around with Peter in his lab for the rest of the hour. In that time, Peter only grew more and more anxious. Where were these mysterious other interns that lived here?

 

They eventually migrated to the couch. Mr Stark excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Peter was left alone to watch whatever was on TV. Peter wanted to think this wasn’t what he expected when he heard about the scholarship, but this was definitely similar to the times Mr Stark had invited Peter over to work on his suit. They would work on upgrades for a while, then when Mr Stark suspected Peter was getting tired ( _come on kid, you’re practically dead on your feet. Kids your age need to sleep and eat their greens and all that.),_ they would finish up and order takeout. Was it possible to feel nostalgic for events that had happened practically last week? It was now. Though as Peter reminisced about such recent events, he suddenly remembered when _it_ happened.

 

Peter was suddenly hit with a wave of embarrassment strong enough to send him into cardiac arrest (probably). His eyes screwed such and he let out a self-deprecating groan as if these actions could suddenly reverse time and undo possibly the most awkward event of his life. He had called Mr Stark ‘dad’.

 

It had been one of their hangouts like any other, though instead of working on upgrades for his (or occasionally, Mr Stark’s) suit designs, he was being shown how to reinstall the parachute in his own suit. “This was a last minute addition when I first designed the suit,” Mr Stark had said. “So, the design is still a little clunky. I’ve drafted a few new ones that we can look at next time. What do you say, kid?”

“Sure. Thanks, Dad!” Peter felt himself freeze, much like the alley cats he sometimes saw on patrol if he made too much noise (speaking of, he hadn’t seen Spider-Cat in a while, he would have to make sure he patrolled a little closer to her usual- _wait no – focus Peter, focus!_ ). It hadn’t quite been a slip up because Peter had been referring to Mr Stark that way in his head for an embarrassingly long time, but he didn’t need to _know_ that! Mr Stark blinked at him, and he felt his face heat up as he looked back. “Ok, I’ll be off now! Bye Mr Stark!”

 

That had certainly been, _something_ that happened. Thankfully Mr Stark had been nice enough to never mention it again (unlike when Peter accidentally called May his mum) and soon enough, they were back to their regular routine. If something embarrassing like that hadn’t ruined the odd relationship he had with Mr Stark, he wasn’t sure what would.

 

Despite the slowly growing tension that had been building inside only continuing to grow, he knew everything was going to be completely fine. He was just being paranoid, but his Spidey-sense continued to itch none-the-less. That was until Peter heard the sound of footsteps coming from the opposite direction Mr Stark had left. Oh no. _Oh no._

Peter sunk further into the couch and considered making a break for it. He could be out of the building before Mr Stark came back, and soon enough run away to another country, change his identity and become a stoic, lonely fisherman out at sea. _Australia looks nice this time of year-_

 

The pitter patter of shoeless footsteps stopped in the kitchen, and Peter heard the sound of a kettle being boiled accompanied by humming. The voice was quiet but easily identifiable as masculine, confirmed by a string of curses heard after something smashed, along with the sound of water splashing onto the floor.

“Sal, can you grab Rob?”

 

The voice was loud enough for Peter to assume the message was meant for him, and the one speaking assumed he was ‘Sal’. _Sal and Rob must be some of the interns._ Should he respond? His mouth was open before he knew what to say, but before he had the chance, a curios face was poking out of the doorway.

 

Dark eyes clouded by sleep lazily scanned the room before seeing him. The man stepped further out of the kitchen, holding what appeared to be some sort of kettle (though it seemed to be lacking any bottom at all which was likely why water was stilling dripping out of the bottom).

“Do you know where Rob is?”

 

Despite Peter’s initial assumptions, the stranger did not have the gruff voice one would expect from someone his size (the man was obviously at least half a foot taller than him and built to account this), and his eyes held no anger or hostility. He appeared to be waiting for something- _oh right he asked a question!  
_ “No…?” Peter managed, his voice somehow cracking with only one word spoken. At that point, FRIDAY interrupted.

“Miss West currently has the Rob unit in her possession and will not be returning until Monday.” Peter jumped slightly at the voice of FRIDAY suddenly joining their conversation, though the man did not seem surprised at all.

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” He said, his tone halfway between fond and exasperated. He turned his eyes to a slightly confused Peter. “Right right, I forgot. Sal treats the little thing like her kid, it’s kinda funny actually.” He turned his back to Peter and re-entered the kitchen. “I’ll have to actually find a mop now, how inconvenient!” His tone was as over dramatic as his exaggerated meandering. He turned back to Peter. “There should be an extra kettle in the cupboard, can you grab it? Just don’t slip.” Peter nodded, unable to verbally respond.

 

He entered the kitchen as the man disappeared (he really needed to figure out his name) and found the kettle easily enough, filling it and plugging it in. The stranger returned and quickly cleaned up his mess, before coming to a halt and looking up at Peter.

 

“I already made some toast so help yourself to whatever, how do you take your coffee?” Peter felt himself go blank. _How do people drink coffee?_ “Wait how old _are_ you? Are you even allowed to drink coffee?” The man seemed to be speaking to himself more than Peter. “I’ll put milk _and_ sugar in it, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Wait, who are you?”

 

The events that lead to Peter drinking coffee with his new acquaintance (co-worker? Kind of friend?)  Jason Cho were not the ones he expected to play out on a Wednesday morning at Stark Tower. But with the mess cleaned and a drink in his hands (though he did have to run back to the kitchen and add more milk before it was drinkable). Though fortunately, despite his seemingly obvious anxious feelings, Jason was happy to make any sort of conversation, and when Star Wars was brought up he couldn’t help but be sucked in.

 

What Mr Stark returned to was certainly not what he had left behind.

“Sorry dude, but nothing beats the original three, that’s just a fact.”

“I thought you were better than this Peter. The prequels have the originals beat in every possible way, and the quotability is much higher!”

“But Jar-Jar Binks exists so your point is invalid.”

 

The worry he felt but refused to acknowledge faded the second he saw the two together. Peter was going to fit in here just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, I just made a twitter @BriLikesToWrite ! I'm super new to Twitter so I don't really get it (I legitimately make the account earlier today, I'm currently not even following anybody lmao). If not, let me know your thoughts down in the comments!! Thanks for reading <3


	4. You Need a Hand With That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so heres this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live my children
> 
> I'm super sorry this is really short and late but I've been putting off exam studying and my exams start tomorrow so YIKES
> 
> Honestly all your comments are so lovely and encouraging they just make my day <333

The Boss Man: So, any particular reason the water on my floor is all frozen?

MB: Is it still like that? I thought it would have thawed out by now lol

The Boss Man:…

 

MB: I’m fixing the water ok

Do you know how much power it takes to heat and cool drinking water in the average skyscraper???

 

The Boss Man: WHY IS IT MY FLOOR

Read: 9:54am

After Mr Stark told the boys to ‘scurry along and do some actual work’, Peter and Jason parted ways to their own respective labs. Thankfully, Peter had his suit (web fluid included) in his backpack, though he would have to find some more canisters for said web-solution if he was going to work on an alternative use for it in the lab. His lab. ( _Nice._ ) Though for now, some beakers would do. He had the formula memorised, so it was merely a matter of putting it on file. Now, what could he use it for? In terms of creative ways to use his web, he could think of very few.

  * Swinging
  * Holding things in place
  * Making hammocks
  * Grabbing things



 

He wrote all of these things on one of several clear dry erase boards. It made him feel like he had _something,_ and he decided that the clear dry erase boards were the coolest looking solid surface for him to write on. All of these things related to closely to Spiderman-ing, with the webbing formula in its current form at least. He needed something new, fresh, something that wouldn’t instantly reveal that he was either Spiderman or stole the webbing from Spiderman. Accused of plagiarising himself? Now that would be something.

 

He was effectively starting from nothing. No scratch that. He had a _thing,_ just not use for it. Yet.

 

What did he want to do? Who did he want to help? Those were obvious questions; he wanted to help everybody he could. But how? _Ok, Peter, one thing at a time._ It was best to start with the facts. He wasn’t certain where he had heard that but it sounded like solid advice. He had its current uses, but what were its properties? Uncapping another marker, he listed everything he could think of.

 

  * Sticky
  * Strong tensile strength
  * Manipulatable time-frame before dissolving
  * Non-toxic to skin



 

He was sure there were other things, but at that very moment, he heard a curse from the kitchen. The voice was identifiably male, though seemed more aggressive than Jason’s. And was it aggressive.

“Why the fuck isn’t the water working – Melanie I _swear to god-”_

“Don’t call me that!” Another voice joined the argument, seemingly less irritated but just as, if not more, loud as the first. “Why do you assume it’s my fault?”

“Because it is!”

 

Peter once again had no idea what to do. He couldn’t work through the yelling ( _he never could, it was becoming an issue—_ ) but he wasn’t about to go out and confront them! It was one thing to do that sort of thing as Spiderman, but this wasn’t his turf. He didn’t notice the whitening of his clenched fists until it was too late, and suddenly his web (when had he put his web-shooters on?) had attached itself to the wheels of the dry erase board he was using. Recoiling on instinct, he tipped the board and it fell, not cracking but making a ridiculously loud noise. Flinching again, the board was pulled closer to him as if it weighed nothing, knocking a stool over as well in the process, adding to the racket. After taking a couple deep breaths, he gained the reasoning to take the web-shooter off and shove it in his pocket.

“Come on Peter…” he muttered to himself, grabbing the stool and placing it right way up out of his path. Before he could get the board, he heard the clearing of a throat from the doorway. Ah, it seemed he had caught someone’s attention. Why did he leave the door unlocked?

“You need a hand with that?”

 

 


	5. Tiny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's adventure continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hi.
> 
> Let me preface this by saying it is currently 4amwhere I am posting this, so it's probably F U L L of mistakes but I don't care atm. 
> 
> I'm super sorry this is late. I didn't mean to make it seem abandoned :(. I haven't stopped thinking about it. Life just got a little crazy, but I'll try and keep that in check from now on.
> 
> Feel free (pls do) to point out any ideas or make suggestions. It's a bit early/late for me at the moment but your comments really do a lot to motivate me, so I'll try reply to them tomorrow <3 For now I hope you all enjoy!

JC: lmao guess what

SW: ?

JC: I just met the new intern

SW: and ???

JC: he’s like 12

 

Peter whipped around to face the person standing in the doorway. Before he could think of any sort of excuse, Jason was already striding forward to grab one half of the clear board. With his hands on one side, he motioned Peter towards the other side, and then Peter was lifting _oh right things are supposed to be heavy—_

”You’re pretty strong for a beanpole…”

“A _what?”_ Peter was snapped out of his flurrying daze by the amused gaze and accompanying huff of the older man.

“Well I’m fairly sure this thing weighs…” Peter and Jason both stared at the latter’s hand as he struggled to remove it from the erase board stand. _Oh no, he put his hand in the webbing ohgodohgod._ “So, uh, what’s this?”

 

“I can fix it!” Peter exclaimed, having enough sense to _carefully_ place his side of the board on the ground before frantically searching the cupboards for the essential ingredients of his web dissolving formula.

 

After a fair amount of trial and error in his early Spiderman-ing days, he had come to the conclusion that while a two-hour web lifespan was the most useful, having a way of removing it quickly and easily in a pinch would be extremely helpful. The dissolving formula had originated as an accident on his part (like much of his superhero persona, _ouch._ ) and from there he had managed to perfect it. Though before this point, he was essentially limited to whatever he could sneak out of the science lab unless he was at the tower.

 

After making quick work of Jason’s stuck hand, they managed to quickly put the board back in its original place. The air was tense with unspoken questions, and before Peter knew it he was, for lack of a better word, talking out of his ass.

“So you know that Spiderman guy?” _Wow, Peter. Great Start._ “I thought it might be fun to uh, try and replicate his webbing type stuff. Not to say that Spiderman is a he! You never know, that’s just what everybody started calling, um, them. So that’s what this is. But Spidey’s webbing might be organic! I don’t know, I don’t know.” Jason looked on with an expression that Peter could not completely comprehend; it seemed somewhat amused? Mixed with another expression he couldn’t identify. A knot tied in his stomach at the unease of not knowing, but he didn’t let it show.

“Well that’s pretty cool, but why?”

 

Why indeed Jason, why indeed. Peter’s unsure nature was no fabrication at this question. He searched for any sort of challenge or analysing threat in Jason’s eyes, but he found nothing of the sort. Averting his eyes, Peter let out a soft sigh.

“Honestly? I don’t know” Peter’s voice quietened until it was a mere mumble. “I started it a while ago. Just seemed like a cool idea, I guess.” Peter returned his eyes to Jason’s and to his surprise, the man’s gaze was soft.

“Do you want some help thinking of ideas?”

 

Peter perked up at this. Momentary slip up forgotten, the two got to work together, and Peter’s anxiety dulled to almost nothing behind the felt-like scrape of dry erase board markers.

 

Later, hours it seemed, a question occurred to Peter.

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you have, uh, work to do?” The man turned to Peter, looking uncharacteristically sheepish.

“Well you see,” He began, capping the marker he had been writing with moments before. “Wednesdays are actually my day off, so, surprisingly  enough, I actually do work sometimes.” Peter’s eyes widened in alarm.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, halting in his tracks and spinning to face the older man. “There’s probably other stuff you want to do, and I’m just wasting your time _I’m so sorry-“_

“Peter. My guy, my man,” Peter stopped instantly at the interruption. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t wanna be; it’s all good.”

 

Peter was momentarily stunned, unable to respond in any way but a nod. Thankfully, Jason seemed to understand and returned the nod with a grin. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m super hungry. It’s been a few hours, let’s go get a snack.” Peter could not agree more.

 

Moving to the kitchen brought two new faces that Peter recognised from the pictures on the wall.

“Melanie,” Though at the withering glare she gave him, he coughed and corrected himself. “…Mel and Levi,” Jason introduced, gesturing to the two young adults. “Mel’s into renewable type stuff and Levi’s on the marketing team.” Peter was surprised to hear that there were interns here in _marketing_ of all things, but after thinking about it for a second it totally made sense. “This is Peter, the new guy the boss man was talking about the other day.” Peter struggled to not shrink under the gazes of the two other college-aged interns, as they did not possess the same chilled out vibe as Jason.

“That’s cool, care to help us settle an argument?” _Oh no._

“Don’t be stupid, _Mel,_ how could he help in this conversation at all?” _Ah yes, exactly._ Peter thought. Looking for an escape, he noticed Jason assembling some sandwiches behind the Mel and Levi and moved to join him.

“Fine, we’ll put this on hold for now.” In a complete change of tone, Mel pivoted to face Peter, startling him. “So how old are you exactly?”

 

Suddenly the focus of the room was thrown on him, and he couldn’t help but wilt a little under the gaze of the three older interns.

“Uh, I’ll be sixteen in August?” Though he was stating a fact, it came out as more of a question. At this, Mel’s reaction was by far the most notable. She audibly gasped, slamming her palms down on the table opposite Peter. He couldn’t help but flinch a bit, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re so tiny!” She exclaimed, to the mild amusement of Jason and annoyance of Levi, who turned to the fridge, ignoring the conversation. _What next? Are my cheeks gonna get pinched?_ Her eyes shined in a slightly suspicious matter, but Peter didn’t mind too much. Suddenly she was shaking his hand. “Well I’m Mel Brown, you can call me anything but Melanie!” She continued. “Welcome to the team!” Despite her somewhat _intense_ behaviour, Peter did indeed feel welcomed.


	6. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......................it’s been a while

so

 

uh  
Hi everyone. 

Firstly I’d like to appologise for basically ghosting thing story. I had so many ideas, and I still do, but I guess I kinda overwhelmed myself. It retrospect, trying to write a huge multi-chaptered story with more OCs than regular characters as my first fic ever is a pretty huge task. But!! Do not fret!! I have a potential solution. 

My plan is to essentially cut this story up into a series. That way I can publish one-shots that all occur in the same universe, but I don’t have the big story hanging over me if that makes sense. I can also potentially skip things and really get into writing the parts of the story I want to. A big problem I have with writing is that I tend to get really excited about certain aspects of a story but I never get to them because of the bits between. 

So over the next couple days I’m going to be changing up the preexisting chapters to try and make everything fit, and once it all makes sense I can go back to writing it again!

Thank you all so much for sticking with me <3 (if you’re all still here lol)

Bri


	7. a final word

ay yo waddup babes

Just a lil reminder that the first new one-shot in the series is now up!! I would recommend subbing to the series to know when new parts are posted. It's basically a re-write of chapters 1 and 2, so we're officially on the road to more writing!!! Woop woop. More coming soon........ someone mentioned a 'field trip' story and if that ain't just the best idea ever I don't know what is. So maybe that? Probably other intern introductions are in order though. I'm not 100% happy with how they originally turned out so a major re-write is probably in order here.

Stay funky fresh xxxx

Bri

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments!! Thanks for reading :-)!
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter if you wanna harass me about whatever (or just watch me fail at using twitter) @BriLikesToWrite

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peter Parker: Intern Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747895) by [Karu_Ambrogio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/pseuds/Karu_Ambrogio)




End file.
